


A place in this world

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold, Exhaustion, Food, Hiding Food, Hunger Pains, Hypothermia, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of stealing, Rain, Storms, ambiguous owner, getting kicked out, humanoid pets, hunger, mentions of abuse, mentions of dying, pet!Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: In a world where there are humanoid pets, Virgil is such a being, thrown out for being not what his owner wants him to be.  It only gets worse when it’s a dark and stormy night, and Virgil is trapped in the rain without shelter.  Will someone find him in time to save him?





	1. Chapter 1

Another loud clap of thunder from overhead made Virgil yelp, hunching his shoulders and trying to hold the dissolving newspaper above his head. Ducking into an alleyway, his eyes looked around for something, anything he could take better shelter in. As he moved further in, the rain started coming down faster, making the paper sag onto his ear, making them flick. A low whimper left him as he shook his head, tossing the paper to the side and pulling his t-shirt up over his head.

Looking at the piles of trash and things, he noticed that bags were sitting in a large trough looking container. Moving over to it, he moved one side of it, slight hope settling in his chest as he pulled the bags out. Once they were all out, he pulled the thing and moved it so it was tilted and held up by the bags. Crawling under the bright plastic, Virgil wrapped his arms around his legs, letting his shirt fall off his head.

A shiver ran down Virgil’s back as the rain still pooled under him, soaking his tail that he nearly couldn’t feel anymore from the cold. Feeling the bags around him, he hoped one of them felt soft like clothing, but none of them did. Pulling his arms inside of his shirt, he hugged himself tight, trying to ignore the voice that was telling him he wasn’t going to see the sun again. Rubbing his hands over his arms, he tried not to hiss as he hit the bruises his owner had left there.

Well, ex-owner.

Virgil didn’t want to think about him, didn’t want to remember that he was a bad pet and that’s why he was kicked out. Sure, life with his old owner was the best, he would constantly hit and kick Virgil when he didn’t get his way. There was also the time he left him tied up for nearly a week, with just one bottle of water and a few packs of saltine crackers. But at least there he didn’t have to worry about the cold, or the rain that didn’t seem like it was going to end today.

Virgil wasn’t a bad pet, at least according to the vet that his owner had taken him to when he was trying to figure him out. He just didn’t like to be socialized with the other pets, he preferred the quiet and being alone with his owner. But his owner didn’t like that, so he forced him time and time again to leave the house, to go to the pet parks. And when Virgil didn’t play like he wanted him to, or started having panic attacks he would drag him home. After one of those times is when the hitting started.

Pulling his head into his shirt, Virgil wrapped his hands over his ears, rubbing the wolf like ears to try and bring some feeling back to them. A slight ache in them made him whine, before biting softly into his bottom lip. That was always something else his ex-owner didn’t like, was that Virgil couldn’t talk. Most humanoid pets could at the very least say a few words, maybe their name and a few others, Virgil couldn’t. No matter how much his breeder had tried to get him to, the most he could do was make noises.

Pulling his head back out from his shirt, Virgil jumped as another roll of thunder cracked, making him whimper. Wrapping his arms around his legs again, a pain shot through his stomach, reminding him of just how hungry he really was as well. It had been nearly a week since he had something that he didn’t have to steal or was thrown at him.

Being a pet that didn’t have an owner was worse than being a real animal out in the world alone. Not that his kind weren’t loved when they were brought home from breeders, or from pet stores. A life long companion that just happened to have some traits of an animal, and most of the time were smaller in comparison too. Some people used them for physical pleasures, some just for love and affection, either was socially acceptable. If a pet was bought, it was the best gift ever, if one was seen on the street, it was scorned and sometimes caught and taken to the pound. There wasn’t ever a story where a pet left that, which scared Virgil even more.

Another shiver rolled through Virgil, this time making him cough into his knees, before whining. Part of him knew he couldn’t stay here long, if he didn’t want to be caught and taken to the pound. Though just the idea of moving made him hurt, and his head was already starting to feel fuzzy. Almost like the one time that his owner made him drink something from a glass bottle. That night was one of the first that he was taken to bed and used, but it wasn’t anywhere near the last.

Virgil’s eyes started to drift shut, the cold almost falling away from him, which scared him, though he couldn’t bring himself to care. Leaning back against the wall of his cover, he let his eyes fully drift shut.

“I swear, I heard something, Pat.” A voice said, making Virgil jump awake, his eyes widening.

Now that he was paying attention, he could see the reflection of a light being shown on the ground and the crunch of foot steps. Holding himself as still as possible, his breath came faster as the foot steps came closer, the light shining on the plastic of his hideout, illuminating it.

“No, I don’t care that it’s raining, I heard coughing.” The voice said, making Virgil’s stomach drop. He should have been more quiet.

The footsteps came even closer, and Virgil hugged himself tighter as they stopped right next to where he was. A small whimper left him as fingers suddenly appeared, lifting the edge of his makeshift tent. The figure knelt down, the light falling over Virgil as the plastic was lifted higher, a gasp falling from the person.

“Pat, it’s a pet.” The person said, lifting the plastic more, though Virgil noted he was getting wet.

From how close the person was, Virgil could hear the soft voice of someone else from the guys headphones. Looking up, he first noticed the umbrella over them both as the guy shifted closer, making Virgil flinch.

“Hey, shhhh, it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.” The person said, holding out his hand, palm up.

Virgil looked at it, his breath still coming fast as he shivered again, this one shaking his whole body. The person pulled their hand away, making Virgil feel like crying as he made a few moves, before there was suddenly warmth over his shoulders. Looking down, he could see a dark red coat on him, and the persons hand back, now lacking a sleeve.

“Is that better?” The person asked, as Virgil slowly moved his arms into the sleeves.

Looking back between the hand being held out, and the sleeves, he slowly reached out and touched his fingertips to the others. The person took an intake of breath, making Virgil flinch, but do his best to keep his hand steady.

“You’re hands are like ice. Will you please come with me, let me get you warm?”

Virgil could feel his breathing still getting ragged, but from the stories he heard about the pound, this guy didn’t fit the description of their catchers. Slowly he let his legs out of his shirt, nodding his head as he moved to get on his knees before falling back down on his butt.

“Shit, will you let me carry you?” The person asked, getting another small nod.

Moments later Virgil found himself off the ground, tucked against the strangers chest and being carried out of the alley. He could hear the fast pattering of the persons heart, as he was taken to wherever the person was going. Resting his head more on his chest, he tried to keep his eyes open, but exhaustion was starting to claim him. He wasn’t sure if he was going to wake up in a cell, or if he would wake up at all, but he couldn’t bring himself to care much. Not with how tight the person was holding him, maybe he could even pretend they cared about him. That would be nice, Virgil thought before he let sleep take him, one person in his lift actually caring about him.


	2. Chapter 2

For a few long moments Virgil was sure that he was dead, and he was in heaven. All he could see was white and he was nice and warm, and he wasn’t feeling any pain. As his eyes started focusing more however, he realized that he was indeed still alive, and in a bed. Moving a little, a few pains came back to him, shooting through his limbs and even his animal appendages. A small whimper left him as he lifted his head, looking around the room he was in.

The best he could compare it to would be what the tv shows called a guest room, where there was a bed and a dresser, and next to the bed was a nightstand. Focusing more on the nightstand, Virgil’s eyes widened as he noticed the bottle of water and packs of cookies. Rolling onto his side, he peeked around the room again before grabbing the things and pulling them to him.

A grumble in his stomach reminded him that he was starving, but what if the things weren’t for him. He wasn’t even really sure where he was, all he really could remember was falling asleep in the arms of the person who found him. His stomach rumbled unhappily at him again, making him rip the cookie packet open. Taking one out, he sniffed it before licking the edge, the sweet nearly too much, but it was food.

Eating the one cookie, he wrapped the other one up, just in case it was all he was going to get. Unscrewing the cap of the water, he drank nearly half of it before he was able to stop himself and close it again. Unpleasant memories came back of when his ex-owner left him with just about the same, the only difference was the cookies. When the other had left him the crackers, it made the thirst worse because of all the salt. Putting the things under his pillow, Virgil did his best to sit up, still feeling woozy.

A small shiver rolled over him as the blanket fell from him, making him actually notice for the first time that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Looking himself over, he poked at the bandaids that littered his skin, and the gauze wrapped around his waist. On his legs he was wearing a different pair of pants than he had previously, ones that were a soft fuzzy red. Looking around again, he wondered if he should feel more fear, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to. Laying back down, he pulled the blanket back over himself, cuddling into the pillows under him.

Sure, he didn’t know if the person was going to be mad that he ate the food, or if eventually the pound was going to come get him. But at the moment all he could bring himself to do was curl more around the overstuffed pillows. His ear flicked slightly as he heard noise from somewhere in the house, but his eyes were sliding shut again. As he drifted off again, he missed the footsteps coming closer to the room.

~*~

Waking up with a start, Virgil scrambled back as he noticed the person in the room with him. His breathing was erratic as fell off the bed with a thump, scratching at the blankets to get them off of him. A moment later he slid under the bed, hiding him face in his arms, trying not to whine at the cold floor touching him.

“Hey, it’s ok.” The person said, the voice matching the one if Virgil’s foggy memory.

Peeking over his hands, he flinched slightly as the person laid himself down on the floor, looking at him. Virgil’s heart was still going a mile a second, but his breathing got better as he realized the person wasn’t reaching towards him.

“I’m sorry I scared you, I was just coming to check that you were still with me.” He told Virgil, resting his chin on his hands.

A small confused noise left Virgil, wondering where the person thought he would go, until it hit him what he meant. Letting out a small noise, Virgil nodded his head, moving his arms under him to get off the wood flooring.

“I brought you some soup, if you want it, would you like it under there?”

Virgil thought about it for a moment, his brain fighting between the fact there was more food, and the person being there. Looking at him again, Virgil nodded again, sliding back out of the bed on the opposite side. A whimper left him as he tried to stand, but was still feeling the pain and exhaustion from the night before.

“Do you want me to help you?” The person asked, though kept on the other side of the bed.

Shaking his head, Virgil tried again, feeling frustration welling up in his chest as he failed to get up again. A few tears fell down his cheeks, a tight feeling in his chest that at the moment he was fully at the hands of this stranger. Letting out a sound, that was even pathetic to his ears, he made a small grabbing motion at the other.

Coming around to the other side of the bed, the man picked him up just like the had the night before, before sitting him up in bed. Once he was there, the male went back around and grabbed a tray with the food on it. A small frown graced Virgil’s face before he flinched, feeling he was acting ungrateful. Food was food, no matter how little was there.

“I know it’s not a lot,” The person said, making Virgil flinch again as he stepped back from the bed. “But Logan said that if I give you too much, it could make you throw up and make any progress worse.”

Even though he had no idea who Logan was, or if that was a true fact, the smell of the soup lured him in. Picking up the bowl, he slowly drank the broth, biting at the noodles and vegetables. Once the bowl was empty, he picked up the glass of juice, drinking it down as well. A small pain in his stomach made him whimper, as he rubbed the skin, the person taking the tray.

“Logan said that might happen too, but right now he’s not in town, won’t be for at least a few more days. So he’s giving me advice to help you get better, you weren’t in good shape when I found you. I was sure that you weren’t going to make it through the night, even with getting you warm.” The person frowned, before shaking his head. “But you did, and you’re alert now, so hopefully all goes well and we can get you back to your owner.”

Virgil frowned, looking down at his lap as he rubbed his arms, shaking his head as he took a shaky breath.

“Oh, do you not have an owner?” The person asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

Shaking his head again, Virgil felt panic twisting his stomach, his heart beating loudly in his chest. Stupid, stupid, stupid, chanted through him as he refused to look up, knowing that the person was going to call the pound for sure.

“Well, I’ll just have to take care of you until you’re better and then maybe a shelter will get you into a nice new home.” The person said, making Virgil’s head snap up, his mouth falling open.

No one was that nice, pets without a home were garbage, worth nothing whatsoever, why would this person help him. A few hoarse noises left him, as his face scrunched up in confusion, fingers twisting the blanket between them.

“I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you, you’re safe here.” The person said, before standing. “Why don’t you get some more sleep, Logan said it’s the best thing for you right now, along with water. Which I’ll bring you another bottle, I’m not sure where the one I gave you earlier is.”

Virgil watched as the person left, carrying the tray, before he slid further down under the blankets again. Watching the door, his eyes followed the person as they came back, setting the water and another few backs of something. This time it looked like granola bars.

“My name’s Roman, by the way.” The person, Roman said, patting the bed next to him before heading towards the door. “I’ll check on you later, if you need anything, just like. Throw the bottle or something.”

Virgil nodded, though he knew he would never do that, as Roman took his leave again pulling the door almost shut. Looking at the water bottle, Virgil pulled the old one out and took a few more drinks of it, before hiding it again. Roman seemed nice enough, but so did his owner before he changed. As his eyes slid shut and he let his breathing relax, he knew that one way or another he would have to trust Roman for now. And maybe with the last little bit of hope he had left, pray that he was actually as nice as he seemed.


End file.
